


Remembering You

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Memories, My wish for season 6, Pining, Post-Season/Series 05, i would love for this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: As Raven wakes up from cryo, the memories that she relishes are the recent ones of him and she smiles that he’s the first thing she sees.





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Zaven ficlet. Hope you all like.P

Her memories play her head as she could feel her body thaw from its frozen state. From her early years to her recent ones. One faded into the other. Those nights of getting into Finn’s bed back when they were kids, her first time learning to be a mechanic under Sinclair, her first and only unauthorized spacewalk, landing on Earth for the first time, her spine shattering, Finn’s lifeless body against the pole, and so on.

Happiness, bliss, pain, anguish, fear, and sadness accompanied them.

But the recent ones carried a strong sense of longing, happiness, and joy. Especially because they were with him.

The significance when he consoled her as she broke down upon opening about the death of her mother, being simply happy of his presence, his smile when she smiled as she explained their plan to escape from the valley, the electricity that flowed through her when they first kissed…

Everything about it…it was stronger then what she felt for Kyle Wick. Her memories of Shaw filled every fiber of her being filled her with a longing to see him again. To touch him again, to kiss him again.

So when the bed of her chamber slid out, Raven curled her lips in a smile at the sight of him smiling down at her. As if he knew that she wanted him to be the first person that she would see after waking up.

“Hey, Raven,” he greeted softly.


End file.
